Thank You
by Nesszl
Summary: I breathed heavily. "Say.. why does all of them seem so.. sad?" I teared as for him to tear, "I don't want to say farewell or goodbye to you," I took my last breath. "Thank you, as for being by my side all the time." "Thank you." // Amuto one-shot.


_**Title : Thank You**_

_**Type : One-shot/Drabble (Think soo~)  
**_

_**Rate : T (Teen : No reason in particular.)**_

_**Genre : **As a warning.** Angst/Tragedy/Romance  
**_

_**Full summary : I breathed heavily. "Say.. why does all of them seem so.. sad?" I teared as for him to tear, "I don't want to say farewell or goodbye to you," I took my last breath. "Thank you, as for being by my side all the time." "Thank you."**__**  
**_

_**Standard disclaimers are applied here. ^w^ And huge OOCness of Ikuto. Hospital scene, yike.  
**_

**~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x  
**

_**~ Thank You ~**_

**One-shot – Amuto**

**~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x  
**

"Then.. we will leave you two alone. Be well, Amu-chan."

Here I am, sitting. In this bright and white room, being filled with the strawberry scent. The sweet strawberry fragrance, radiating off from her soft and delicate skin, and silky hair. Staring on her bright, golden eyes. The amber sun's light, piercing through the window, reflecting on her beautiful figure. The autumn's maple leaves, rapping gently at the window. It's her season. Yet why now? She didn't deserve this.

Her weak, yet bright eyes. Even though in this condition, she still can give off her radiance, along with her usual, strawberry yet sweet fragrance. She's strong. Her lips, forming a strong, yet weak smile on me. Back at the abandoned amusement park before, she opened up to me. Being tough after all of that, I mentioned that if I was as strong as her, it would have been more easier. Even for now.

Being ignored by her friends when little, not the type for them, doesn't fit in with them, acts all the way in her life even in front of her parents. Any person would be depressed by now, after all of that fakes. But now here, she still stood strong, not giving up. Trying hard to give out a smile, along the way. As result, she made some friends, and opened up to them little by little after joining the Guardians.

Every time I visited her in the night, she would always tell me what happened that day, smiling happily. As for her being happy, I was happy too. She would always go along with my teases, blushing and stuttering. She was so cute, at that time. Even now, even though she's lying on this pure white bed, resting her head on the pure white pillow.

The love of my life, going to fade in any soon. She had a cancer. Her friends left the room, knowing that it would be okay if Amu was with me. The kiddy-king hesitated at first, but went along with it. Long ago, he was Amu's crush. But now all of that is no-no for her.

"Say.." She started to breath heavily.

_Amu, don't continue. I don't want to see you like this._

"Why does everyone seem so.. sad?" She faced me. She frowned, but she laughed, a little.

"Ikuto, you're crying.."

My eyes widened. I touched my cheeks. I smiled faintly, in return.

"Silly, who wouldn't.." I faced down. "cry?" I couldn't say any longer. She held my hand. Of course, my eyes widened.

"I don't want to say farewell or goodbye.. to you,"

She took a deep, last breath in.

"So instead,"

"Instead,"

_Stop it. Don't continue any more._

"I'm sorry.."

_Just stop now._

"But mostly, thank you.."

"for being by my side.. all the time."

She was falling down, only to land on my arms.

_"Thank you."_

**~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~  
**

**Nessz(ie) : I so want to kill myself on this.. I am not really good (well, maybe bit.) in Angst/Tragedy stuffs.. And I have went overboard at the first part x___x. If you look at it again, the words kept repe-  
**

**Amu : Whoa.. this one-shot is creepy-**

**Ikuto : NESSZ! WHY DID YOU MAKE AMU DIE?!?! *grips on Nessz's collar***

**Nessz(age) : Hey yo, stop it. You wan't me to make this worser?**

**Ikuto : *lets her go* Uh... no..  
**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

R&R ?


End file.
